Compounds which possess N-methyl-(d)-aspartate (NMDA) blocking properties are useful in the treatment and/or prevention of neurodegeneration in pathological conditions such as stroke, cerebral ischaemia, cerebral palsy, hypoglycaemia, epilepsy, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's chorea, Olivo-ponto-cerebellar atrophy, perinatal asphyxia and anoxia.